Mickey's City
is an American freemium city-building video game based on by and . It is developed by and published by , being released for Android and iOS on April earlyth, 2020. Synopsis When Magica's last spell goes wrong and ends up destroying Mouseton, the player has to help Mickey and his friends to rebuild Mouseton as Magica tries once more to interfere with their plans and tries to make sure they will not succeed in their quest. ''The Tale of the Three Caballeros'' expansion Donald finds out that his old friends Zé Carioca and Panchito Pistoles are to visit him and TBD. ''Goof Troop'' expansion ''The Terror that Flaps in the Night'' expansion ''Rescue Rangers!'' expansion ''Displaced in Time'' expansion Characters Main *'Mickey Mouse' (voiced by Chris Diamantopoulos) - an adventurous mouse who tries to stop Magica and other kinds of menace from turning Mouseton into a chaotic place. **'Pluto' (vocal effects by Bill Farmer) - Mickey's playful pet dog who follows him around. *'Donald Duck' (voiced by Tony Anselmo) - a short-tempered duck who reluctantly joins Mickey to stop Magica from taking TBD. *'Goofy Goof' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - a goofy dog who is Mickey's best friend and helps him to deal with all the threats TBD. Supporting *'Minnie Mouse' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - Mickey's TBD love interest who TBD. *'Daisy Duck' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck' (voiced by Jeannie Elias, Pamela Adlon and Elizabeth Daily, respectively) - Donald's TBD nephews who help him to be safe from TBD. *'Horace Horsecollar' (also voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'Clarabelle Cow' (voiced by April Winchell) - TBD *'Chip and Dale' (voiced by Tress MacNeille and Corey Burton, respectively) - TBD *'Scrooge McDuck' (voiced by John Kassir) - Donald's greedy uncle who is the richest duck in the world and often tasks Mickey and his friends with several challenges to protect his Number One Dime. *'Ludwig Von Drake' (also voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Oswald the Lucky Rabbit' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD *'The Narrator' (also voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD Introduced in The Tale of the Three Caballeros expansion *'José "Zé" Carioca' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a lazy but mischievous Brazilian parrot who TBD. *'Panchito Pistoles' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD Introduced in the Goof Troop expansion *'Max Goof' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - TBD *'Peter "P.J." Pete, Jr.' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD * Introduced in The Terror that Flaps in the Night expansion *'Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Gosalyn Mallard' (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD *'Launchpad McQuack' (voiced by ) - TBD Introduced in the Rescue Rangers! expansion *'Gadget Hackwrench' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Monterey Jack' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Zipper' (also voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD Antagonists *'Magica de Spell' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - a vile duck witch who heads out for chaos and tries to stop the heroes with her witchcraft in order to snatch Scrooge's Number One Dime from him. *'Peg-Leg Pete' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - a greedy cat criminal and Mickey's arch-nemesis who often sneaks into buildings like banks, museums or jeweller's shops to get rich. *'The Beagle Boys' (voiced by Gregg Berger, also by Rob Paulsen and Corey Burton, respectively) - a group of idiotic criminals who spend most of their time unsuccessfully trying to invade Scrooge's Money Bin, just to fail miserably and getting arrested just after it. *'Mortimer Mouse' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'The Phantom Blot' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Sylvester Shyster' (voiced by Jim Ward) - TBD *'Doctor Frankenollie' (voiced by Kelsey Grammer) - TBD Introduced in the The Tale of the Three Caballeros expansion * Introduced in the Goof Troop expansion *'Bradley Uppercrust III' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD * Introduced in The Terror that Flaps in the Night expansion *'Negaduck' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - an insane evil doppelgänger of Darkwing who TBD. *'Steelbeak' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Megavolt' (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) - TBD *'Morgana Macawber' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - a TBD sorceress who is TBD. Introduced in the Rescue Rangers! expansion *'Fat Cat' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Professor Norton Nimnul' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD Gameplay * Buildings *'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse' - TBD *'The Money Bin' - TBD *'Goofy's House' - TBD * Decorations Events Trivia *The series mixes elements from several incarnations of the Mickey Mouse franchise. *Most of the characters retain the original voices, save for some exceptions. **This one of the first modern Disney media media where Minnie is not voiced by Russi Taylor due to her death on July 27th, 2019. Instead, Hynden Walch assumes her role. **Daisy as well as Huey, Dewey and Louie are voiced by their Quack Pack voice actors. **Due to June Foray's death on July 26th, 2017, Magica is voiced here by Susanne Blakeslee. **Due to Christine Cavanaugh's death on December 22th, 2014, Gosalyn is now voiced by Candi Milo (who already replaced her as Dexter on Dexter's Laboratory). **Like Daisy, Gadget is voiced by Kath Soucie instead of Tress MacNeille, even though she still voices Chip. Category:Video games Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Interactive Category:Disney Mobile Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Andoid Category:IOS Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas